One More Day
by 0erbaDiaVanille
Summary: Sometimes, it just takes something small to make us realise what we've got left to fight for... Vanille/Light... One-Shot


_For Laurie : ) _

_Who's encouragement and support throughout my last few stories has really spurred me on to continue with my writing. Who's kind words have made me a far better writer over the past year._

_And who's friendship has kept me bound to this site until all my unfinished works are completed and more stories drive me to write…_

_Thank You._

**Inspired by the new customisation of Final Fantasy XIII - 2. Yet with the same characters we all know and love from the first story.**

Disclaimer.

The worlds that I write and the characters I portray do not belong to me. They belong as a whole to Square Enix and I only borrow them for your enjoyment and my writing addiction…

* * *

><p><em><span>One More Day.<span>_

* * *

><p>Oerba, Gran Pulse.<p>

The one place her heart felt truly at home. Even through the wrack and ruin that had befallen her beautiful village. Through the crystal sand that highlighted the ground upon which she walked with its mystical glow. Through the sadness that gripped her stomach tightly and twisted it like a knife, merely at the sight of the well known houses, reduced to rubble by the gruelling hands of time.

Nothing could dampen what she felt. A connection to her past that just wouldn't let her go, it was a familiar release from everything she had faced so far, and even if it wasn't everything she had hoped to see.

It was still _home. _

She knocked the light crystal sand from her boots as she walked through the well used doorway that she once knew so well. It seemed like just yesterday that she had been here. Since she had grown up here, living and laughing with the other children without a care in the world.

Mind you, it wasn't just the other children that had made her life growing up just that little more special, there had always been a connection to this village. It wasn't just her past that held her here, it seemed that this was where her future had also lead. It was the place that 'fate' had driven her.

_Driven them_…

She walked across the threshold of the derelict house with care, her small boots hardly making any sound against the dusty wooden floor, a thick layer of dust and sand numbing down the sounds they should have been making. She walked on with bated breath as her eyes fell upon several recognisable objects, laid just where she remembered leaving them, intact and well.

Five-hundred years previously…

Her eyes set mainly upon a small figure beneath her feet, on a small looking metal object. No it wasn't just an object, it was…

"Oh Bhakti…" she said sadly, kneeling down next to the small robot she once loved so dearly. The little figure looked so poor now, he sat in front of her, motionless and rusted.

"Not you too… what happened here?" she whispered more to herself than the robot. Her voice catching in her throat.

"Vanille?"

A soft, yet strong voice floating from behind her made her body involuntarily jump in fright, she scrambled to her feet quickly, her heartbeat speeding up and drumming in her ribcage to highlight her current feelings. As her eyes set upon the speaker she released a breath she hadn't been aware she was holding in.

"Are you alright?" Lightning stepped forwards with caution, her voice low and her hand on her weapon. Just like it always was. Through everything, it was the one place she neglected to ignore. This planet was very unlike her own, it offered none of the usual security that could be found on Cocoon. She was sure that if she was stuck here constantly, her hand would be permanently fixed to the handle of her military-grade gunblade.

Even though her close proximity to her weapon allowed her a slight sense of security, her eyes only brushed over some objects in the room, never settling on one place too long. She could conclude that this place meant something more to Vanille than the rest of the village offered, by the way the young girl was speechless. She had come to learn that it was something that didn't happen very often, only when the young red-headed l'Cie had something on her mind.

Her eyes caught a few sights that confirmed her suspicions. Her baby-blues settling upon a photo, taking pride of place on a nearby table. She didn't need to walk closer, or even to squint her eyes as her super sharp vision picked out the forms of two very familiar people. One being right in front of her in the flesh.

"Vanille?" she asked again, softer this time. Her own heartbeat was thumping in her chest and the lack of communication between the two women meant that she could almost hear it. In fact, if she stemmed her breathing down to the bare minimum she was sure she _would _hear it.

She had never been much use in emotional situations. They just simply made her nervous.

"Uh, should I leave you to it?" she asked, already turning towards the door. She had never had much of a chance to speak with the younger l'Cie, and when she had, Vanille always seemed too chipper. Like she didn't have a care in the world. In fact, she had only seen sadness in the cheery girls eyes twice.

Once was when the battle with Hecaton had come to a conclusion, her eyes had been red when her and Fang returned to camp, an obvious hint that she had been crying. The second time was when she had set her emerald eyes upon her village, crushing the dreams she had of coming home to everything she once knew.

No wonder she needed some space. It must be a lot to handle, even for someone who wore their emotions on their sleeve as much as Vanille. Even if the emotions were just a façade for the rest of them to see.

No sooner than she turned to leave did the younger girl speak. Her voice a saddened tone, one that made Lightning stop in her tracks, touched by a deep sadness she had never heard in Vanille's musical voice.

"Wait, stay…" she whispered, her voice completely alien.

Lightning sighed, her body screaming out for her to go, that she wouldn't be much comfort should Vanille need it. Yet her mind was fighting her to comply with the young girls request, that no matter how uncomfortable the situation would be for her, this was what _Vanille _needed….

So she found herself turning back, her feet carrying her closer to the younger girl without knowing.

Vanille's words were tugging at her heart strings, she knew full well what the stab of losing her dreams meant, when everything she was supposed to look forward to, to wish for was taken away.

It was how she felt when Serah had turned to crystal…

"This isn't how it was supposed to happen…" Vanille continued. "This was all supposed to work out okay…"

She nodded to the room around her, tears swimming in her eyes as she looked up at the pink-haired soldier before her.

"Now everything's gone, and we have nothing left…"

Lightning stepped forward again, closing the gap between them a little more, albeit uncomfortably. She stopped a little short of touching distance, knowing how much the younger girl liked to hug people. Not that she seemed to be in the mood for frivolity at this current moment in time.

"Hey.." she began, a funny feeling in her chest rising. She wanted to be able to say the right thing, she just wasn't sure how.

'Speak from your heart Light.' she thought to herself quickly, ignoring her increased pulse.

"You still have Fang, this isn't over Vanille. Sure, we might not have found the answers we were looking for here, but we'll keep searching until we do…" she wasn't sure if that was the right thing to say but she thought it sounded okay…

"You don't get it Light. I thought we'd find it here, everything that is. I thought we would find the answers we needed to help Serah…." she paused for a moment, trying to find the right thing to say. When the words wouldn't come, she continued with the one thing she _needed_ to voice.

"Light, I… I'm sorry…" she whispered, a silver tear finally breaking free of her efforts to contain it and splashing down her cheek. Mixing with the layer of dust on the floor.

Lightning took a step backwards in surprise. Why was she apologising? She had no need…

"What are you saying? You weren't to know what we would find out here…" she began quickly. How could the young girl blame herself now?

"This isn't your fault…"

"Your wrong. Everything's my fault…" Vanille growled back, her voice lowered and her small fist curled into a ball, shaking with anger at herself. Lightning widened her eyes at the fierceness and self loathing in her voice. It seemed that Vanille's mind was still focused on the reason Serah had become a l'Cie to start with.

"No Vanille, nothing's your fault." she cut her off quickly. He had never once blamed the younger girl for what had happened back on Cocoon. She just had to make Vanille see that too.

"We all had a part to play in what happened. It's not just yours to bear. Sure, you might have woke up on Cocoon, and running might not have been the best thing but…"

She stepped forward quickly, extending a shaking hand forward and placing it on the girl's small shoulder, offering a little form of comfort.

"But the blame is not yours, not at all."

Vanille shuddered at Lightning's voice, the soft skin of the soldiers hand on Vanille's bare shoulder adding to the effect. Mainly, it was the soft expression written across the pink-haired woman's face. It held an expression that Vanille had never seen worn for anyone.

Not even Hope.

She didn't know why, but it just made her heart heavier.

Lurching forward, she grasped the older woman around the middle in a death-like hug. Small sobs wracking her body uncontrollably. Lightning stiffened instantly, her awkwardness at the situation apparent by her lack of knowledge of where to place her hands. She finally decided that she should perhaps wrap them lightly around the girls shaking frame, forgetting for a moment that consoling wasn't among her useful skills. Not that it seemed to be bothering Vanille much, she just buried her head in Lightning's shoulder more. Her tears soaking uncomfortably through the soldiers clothing.

She was amazed to feel it, but Lightning knew, she really didn't mind at all.

"H… Hey, don't cry…" she soothed quickly, just resulting in Vanille sobbing harder. She sighed to herself, this one she was just going to have to wait out…

Vanille squeezed Lightning's midriff harder, pressing herself further against the soldiers toned body. She let her emotions drain from her own body completely, taking out all the anguish she had felt over the past few weeks. Serah, Ragnarok, Lying to everyone.

Just in these few seconds, Vanille felt her heart contradict with her head more than it ever had. She wanted to keep blaming herself, to pin the weight on her own shoulders. That was the only way she knew of making things right. Yet the way Lightning was speaking to her, it made the guilt drain away. Being in her comforting arms, the arms of the one person who had every right to hate her, yet wholeheartedly refused to. It made everything feel just a little bit better.

Completely hopeless, but better none the less.

Pulling back slightly, her sobs now no more than small sniffles, she smiled kindly up at the older woman.

"Thanks Light…" she whispered, unwillingly removing her arms from the soldiers waist and taking a step backwards. Embarrassed at her sudden weakness. She never planned on breaking down in front of the strongest member of their group… it just happened.

"No problem… and Vanille. Your not alone in this any more. We will find a way to free Serah, I'm sure of it." Lightning let a small smile grace her lips, something she didn't do very often. For once, she forgot that her hand didn't hover a few inches from her weapon. Instead it lay by her side, still immobile from the contact Vanille had provided.

Vanille nodded her reply, turning to leave. They should get out of this place.

Her future, no, their futures, no longer lay in the past. They had a new goal to fight for, with everything they had. She found herself replacing her sudden found guilt with the lighter emotion that Lightning had provided. She didn't forget the pain completely, a part of her would always believe this disaster was her fault. Lightning had just made it a little more bearable.

She looked around her home for a last time, turning her back to the photo of her and Fang smiling happily. She wanted to leave that where it was, a reminder that Oerba was waiting for them when all of this finished, and if they couldn't return, it would be a memento from their time here.

She smiled sadly at Bhakti, her fallen friend.

"I bet Sazh could fix him…" Lightning mused gently, seeing the way Vanille's eyes fell upon the robot. Vanille simply nodded, hoping that Lightning was right. It would be nice to have his company again.

Her eyes fell upon the rest of the room, from the kitchen, where she had eaten many a meal with her 'family' to the bunk beds where her and Fang had first met, a long, long time ago.

Her eyes caught something underneath, a bright coloured object that her heart instantly recognised. Hidden from the dust by a stained old bed sheet. It was only the smallest glimpse, but she found herself walking towards it curiously, Lightning raising an eyebrow behind her.

Vanille dropped to her knees, swiping underneath the bed and feeling her fingers close on a light object. Pulling back, her heart fluttered at the little, well-carved bow that lay before her eyes. She felt Lightning walk forwards as she brushed her hand against painted oak. She could remember this. It had been a gift from her mother.

"What is it?" Lightning asked curiously, stopping just shy of Vanille's back and peering over the young girl's shoulder.

"It's my bow…" Vanille whispered, tears re-stinging her eyes. "I thought I'd lost this…."

"It was a present from my mother, before she died…"

Lightning raised a quizzical eyebrow again, crossing her arms in front of her chest. She really couldn't imagine Vanille using a bow and arrow.

"I was never much good, Fang always said I had no aim." the young l'Cie giggled, confirming Lightning's suspicions.

Somewhere in the soldiers head, a light turned on.

She had an idea…

* * *

><p>"You know, I think Fang might have been right." Lightning sighed, she couldn't help but smile a little at Vanille's concentrated stance. It was cute, the younger girl stuck her tongue out slightly as she pulled the bow-string backwards, her little hands shaking with the effort. She raised the weapon up, so that her eyes could look directly towards her target, the bow shaking with her.<p>

Lightning rolled her eyes. Alright, this was going to take up more time than she thought.

Vanille let the string go clumsily, the tension propelling Lightning's quickly made arrow forwards at speed, but flying well to the left of her target. Vanille gave a little yelp as the string collided with her forearm, stinging her well-exposed skin.

She dropped the bow quickly, rubbing at the sore spot.

"Tsk." Lightning said half-heartedly, walking forward to help the distressed girl. "You positioned it wrong.." she added, reaching out a hand to the red looking spot already forming on Vanille's arm.

Covering the spot with her hand, she allowed a warm form of magic to flow from her, tingling her own fingers and instantly passing relief to the younger l'Cie. A familiar cure spell she had come to know more and more. Vanille looked up at her with thanks, pausing for a moment at Lightning's hand still lightly pressing against her skin.

It sent a small spark through her, her body shuddering at the touch.

"Thank you." she whispered, her cheeks flushing red.

Lightning left her hand lazily for a moment before realising they were still touching and pulling away, her heart fluttering.

"No problem." she replied, turning her back to go and find the arrow.

Finding the spot where it lay, she bent down to pick it up, examining whether it was still in one piece or not. She was impressed with her own skill. It was just a piece of wood, tipped with a small piece of flint, yet it seemed to be holding together quite well. Mind you, it wasn't exactly hitting anything hard yet.

"Here let me." she offered, reaching for the bow.

Vanille handed it over without hesitation. Everything about the pink-haired soldier intrigued her. Watching her wield a weapon was no exception, it just impressed her more.

Lightning placed the arrow against the bow carefully. Raising the weapon up and keeping a distance from her own arm, she closed one eye in aim. Focusing on the small marked cross she had hacked on the oak's trunk, she pulled back the string and let the arrow fly. This time, instead of veering off, the small object hit the trunk, only a few inches lower than the middle of the cross.

Vanille squealed excitedly, running forwards to inspect.

Lightning smiled to herself, well at least she had cheered up. That had been the point. Lightning thanked her lucky stars that she had taken up the Guardian Corps offer for archery lessons. It seemed they were coming in handy here.

"No way." Vanille giggled, clasping her hands behind her back and walking around the target, trying to pick fault.

"That's impressive."

She reached forward, attempting to pull the sharp object away from where it was lodged. Damn, it was stuck harder than she thought. Placing her leg against the tree she used both hands and all of her weight, pulling backwards. Lightning cringed as she saw the arrow wiggle free, throwing the younger girl off balance and backwards to the floor.

"I'm okay!" Vanille piped up merrily, her mood completely lightened. Lightning breathed a sigh of relief. She was surprised at her own patience, if it had been anyone else she was sure they would have gotten on her nerves by now.

"Can you show me?" Vanille asked her merrily, rubbing the sand off her clothes and bounding back to her, handing over the arrow. Her cheeks still flush from the effort and embarrassment.

"Uh, sure?" Lightning replied quickly. Not that there was much point, its not as if Vanille could actually hit the target if she wanted to.

"Great!" Vanille snatched the bow up quickly, taking up her previous position. She placed the arrow on the string again pulling it up to arms length like before.

"Hold on a second!" Lightning said quickly, rolling her eyes. She was just going about it the same way as before.

"If you hold it like that, you'll just clip your arm again won't you?" she said, a slight annoyance in her voice.

"Oh…" Vanille dropped her gaze quickly, lowering her arms down in defeat. Fang was right, she was hopeless with a bow, Lightning was just confirming it. It was a good thing she had taken to her Binding Rod with a little bit more ease.

"Here, I'll show you." Lightning walked to her slowly. She didn't beckon for Vanille to hand the weapon over like before, instead she encouraged the younger girl to lift it back up so she could correct her position instead.

"Don't hold the bow so straight, have it tipped slightly so that the string doesn't catch you as you let go." she spoke softly, standing just slightly behind the younger girl, almost so she was pressed against her back, forgetting the usual uncomfortable feeling that came with close contact. Instead, she reached her arm around, taking Vanille's left hand underneath her own, steadying the weapon.

"See, tip it slightly one way, so the string is facing further away." she focused herself back on the target, not seeing that Vanille blushed harder under her initiated contact.

"Feel where the arrow will go…" she took the string in her other hand, just below where Vanille had hold, beckoning for her to take up aim.

Vanille held her own breath as Lightning's brushed against her ear, the soldier's front now pressed up against her back, the distance between them lost. Lightning's voice was a whisper, a taunting whisper that send electric through her from head to toe. This time, it was her who stiffened up, due to the sudden realisation that Lightning had forgotten all about her personal space. Instead, she just let the soldier's actions take her, not really focusing on the weapon at all.

"Ready?" Lightning asked, glancing down at her gently.

Vanille's eyes snapped back to the tree, realising that she had been staring at the pink-haired woman instead of focusing.

She nodded quickly and Lightning let go of the string, her fingers brushing against Vanille's as the movement forced the younger girl to let go too.

"See…" Lightning whispered once more, moving back slightly. Vanille missed the contact as soon as she took the step. She looked up to where the soldier's eyes were fixed, to the tree where her arrow had just struck.

Right in the middle of the cross.

"You _can _do it." Lightning said, keeping her contact on the bow. Vanille did too, seeming as though her hand was locked underneath the soldiers warm touch. She looked up at Lightning quickly, wanting her to stay there, however when Lightning realised that she still had hold it was her turn to blush.

She let go quickly, clearing her throat.

"I didn't really do much, but yeah. I guess your right." Vanille said merrily, breaking the silence. It was then that she realised her mouth was completely dry and her heartbeat had quickened significantly. Lightning too, looked a little embarrassed. Which in itself was a rare look for the soldier to wear.

"Thanks Light. I… I think I needed this…" Vanille whispered, looking up to the sky. It had felt nice to be back in the older woman's arms again, this time, through her choice and not through sympathy.

"I don't think we will be using this in battle anytime soon do you?" Lightning nodded towards the bow. Vanille lowered it and giggled, shaking her head.

"Nah, me either." she said quickly. Perhaps it would be best to leave all of the past here, they really had no use for it.

"Bring it." Lightning answered her silent question with a nod. "It could come in handy…."

"Perhaps we could give it to Serah when she wakes up." Vanille joked lightly, knowing full well that the younger Farron would never have a reason to use a weapon. Not whilst she had Lightning looking out for her anyway.

"Maybe…" Lightning mused, a soft tone just loud enough for Vanille to catch.

She too, averted her eyes skywards, her baby blue eyes almost the same colour. Lazy white clouds rolled across a pearly blue landscape and Lightning closed her eyes. She let a soft breeze take her hair backwards, feeling for the first time like she was free, like this impossible task of finding her sister was just a little bit closer to being finished. Like everything would turn out alright.

She might have been dreaming, but she was aware that dreams, if you worked hard enough, really could become a reality. Besides, she sure as hell wasn't going to stop until she made them true.

Even if things fell apart, even if the road got tougher as they went along, she could think back to this day and remember what drove her forward. After all, it wasn't just herself she was fighting for anymore. She glanced back over at Vanille, the girl's hands were clasped tightly together in a prayer, something she seemed to do often.

Lightning smiled at the sight. Vanille believed it too, just in a different way.

Fate could take them where it willed, but she would fight until she had no more strength to give. She would fight for her sister, for her friends. For the miracle that Vanille prayed for. Her family was right here, helping her along, they always had been.

They were fighting too, for everything she wanted and more. Their journey wasn't finished yet, but that didn't matter, they had each other now…

Even if it was just for one more day…


End file.
